


Осколки любимой вазы

by elkleeeah



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Джилл уходит, оставляя на полу холодной квартиры Ленор осколки её любимой вазы и её сердца.





	Осколки любимой вазы

**Author's Note:**

> [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5745706)
> 
> sukeban games, спасибо. а ещё ребятам, замутившим русификатор  
> тем, кто нашёл утешение в истории джилл

_«Оттого что человек умер, его нельзя перестать любить, чёрт побери, особенно если он был лучше всех живых, понимаешь?»_

_Джером Дэвид Сэлинджер_

«Чёрт возьми, чёрт подери, только не это, господи, ну только не это, вот ведь чёрт…»

Джилл наспех накидывает капюшон поношенной толстовки на голову и прячет лицо в мохнатый воротник пальто, вжавшись в сидение вагона. Перспектива встретить свою бывшую в метро ни капли не кажется ей заманчивой.

Ранним утром в метро едва ли есть люди, не считая Джилл, которая неизменно возвращается домой в пять часов. Она выходит из подземки вместе с лениво поднимающимся над горизонтом солнцем. Впрочем, в Глитч Сити не бывает темно. Даже ночью город озарён искусственным светом миллиардов диодов, встроенных в рекламные щиты. Яркие мониторы стеной ограждают от неба жителей и отрезают путь солнечному свету. Бармен медленно переводит взгляд на Ленор, которая входит в вагон и садится прямо напротив. Бинго, Джулс.

У них с Ленор пара десятков несказанных нужностей, непризнанных чувств и неозвученных извинений. Обе задыхаются этим. Обе пытаются пересилить себя и идти вперёд.

Ленор хмурится и вглядывается в лицо сидящей напротив неё девушки.

— Джилл? — под нос бурчит она.

Джилл тихонько вздрагивает, но делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Она не отрывает взгляд от тусклого экрана телефона, который сейчас кажется ей единственной спасительной шлюпкой. Смотрит в пустой экран и понимает, что подняв глаза, она утонет в океане собственных страхов.

Ленор ухмыляется, хитро щурясь.

— Джулианна Стингрей, — по слогам тянет шатенка и расплывается в победной улыбке, когда Джилл крепко-крепко сжимает зубы и гневно втягивает воздух в лёгкие, всё так же не поднимая взгляд на нарушительницу спокойствия.

Ленор меняется в лице: её взгляд смягчается, она улыбается снова, но уже по-доброму, с долей раскаяния и какой-то грусти.

— Хэй, Джилл, это правда ты? — тихо и робко.

У Джилл всё внутри холодеет, она жмётся в ужаснейшей панике и ждёт линчевания. Или гильотинирования. Или сожжения заживо. Или других пыток.

Джулс, ты что, думаешь о железной груше?..

Но у Ленор в арсенале оружие пострашнее. Несколько станций она молчит, только искоса поглядывая на Джилл, которая загипнотизированно смотрит в одну точку в телефоне. «Станция Люминисцентная», — объявляет монотонный механический голос, и Ленор делает глубокий вдох. Она набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и на выдохе говорит своим самым искренним голосом с дрожащими нотками тоски:

— Прости меня.

Сердце Джилл проваливается в затягивающую бездну. Она решительно не знает, как реагировать на неожиданное откровение, только хлопает слезящимися глазами. «Прости меня». Это звучит так просто, так легко. Два слова. У Джилл за три года не нашлось сил, чтобы сказать два несложных слова. Десять букв. «Прости меня». Джилл виновато смотрит в пол, пряча взгляд за чёрными ресницами.

«Дура, тебе сама судьба второй шанс даёт». Джилл мысленно даёт себе пощёчину и напористо роется в мыслях в поиске подходящей.

— Это… Это я должна извиняться. — Фраза прозвучала неожиданно грубо и хрипло, и Джилл тут же прочистила горло, пытаясь проглотить застывший поперёк горла ком, сплетённый из её страхов и неуверенностей. — Я зря тогда вспылила.

— Да я тоже хороша. Не хотела к тебе прислушиваться… Знаешь, я просто завидовала. Это глупо, но это так.

— Серьёзно? — Джилл в недоверии поднимает бровь. — Брось. Нам… просто надо было спокойно всё обсудить. И прости за вазу.

— Да мы друг друга стоим, а? — уголки тонких губ Ленор приподнимаются уже в задорной улыбке.

— Два сапога пара, — смеётся Джилл.

Они выходят вместе на станции у ночного стриптиз-клуба, и на все подколы Ленор Джилл коротко отрезает: «Я живу рядом».

— А предложение по поводу свадьбы, кстати, всё ещё в силе, — Ленор заливается звонким хохотом и берёт Джилл под руку.

— Ты всё такая же язва, — беззлобно ворчит Джилл и шутливо бьёт её по плечу.

— А ты всё так же ходишь с ребяческими хвостиками, — смеётся Ленор и треплет Джилл по голове. — Ну что, по пиву?

Джилл кивает.

— По пиву.

Квартира Джилл уставлена ящиками с алкогольными напитками и украшена инсталляцией из разбросанных бутылок из-под них же. При виде живописной картины Ленор присвистнула:

— Ты что, спишь на бутылках? Ночью под них зарываешься, как в нору?

— Если не прекратишь, натравлю на тебя дикого зверя.

Они усаживаются в кресла на балконе, притащив с собой ящик пива; беззаботно болтают — от прежнего напряжения не осталось и следа — смеются, пьют, по очереди гладят пришедшую к ним из кошачьего любопытства Лунку, Джилл курит, а потом…

Потом.

Ленор целует Джилл воздушно и невесомо, едва касаясь её губ своими. Медленно. Неторопливо.

Сердце Джилл отчаянно вырывается из груди. Всё нутро скручивается в узел и мучительно сжимается в конвульсиях. Джилл вскакивает с кровати. Кровь, шумно пульсирующая в висках, заглушает все мысли.

Это был сон.

Сон.

Ленор ей приснилась.

Джилл трёт мокрые от слёз глаза и оглядывается: на подушке справа лежит Лунка, слева, притянув ноги к груди, сопит Гэби. Джилл хватается за голову и сидит, вслушиваясь в тишину и своё сердцебиение.

Джилл аккуратно выбирается из-под одеяла и накрывает им Гэби, стараясь не тревожить чужой сон; опускает ноги на холодный пол и скрывается в дверном проёме. Бармен наливает себе стакан воды (она думает, что лучше бы это было пиво) и пьёт осторожно, будто ожидая подвоха. Окно пестрит едкими цветами ярких реклам. В некоторых квартирах горит свет.

«Ленор, ну ты и садистка. Это очень жестоко, — будто бы уверенная в том, что бывшая её слышит, обращается Джилл к ней в мыслях. — Хотя я это заслужила».

Глоток.

«Трусиха».

Джилл допивает воду, ставит стакан с глухим стуком на стол и возвращается в кровать по скрипучему полу.

«Не стоит грустить по мёртвым», — думает Джилл, забираясь под тёплое одеяло, и становится сразу спокойно. Она мягко проводит ладонью по макушке Гэби, почёсывает Лунку за ушком и думает о том, как же сильно любит Ленор. Даже если не может обнять её.

«Ленор, спокойной ночи».

Джилл умиротворённо закрывает глаза, кладёт ладонь на плечо Гэби и облегчённо выдыхает. Ленор её простила.

_«Спокойной ночи, дорогая»._

**Author's Note:**

> этот фик — это маленький фик-необходимость для меня самой. мне очень грустно, но радостно после прохождения этой замечательной игры, и было жизненно важно создать такую зарисовочку


End file.
